


Voices

by lumifuer



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking from a fake blood bag, F/M, Halloween, but it's not really fake, halloween party, some spooks, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: When Damon disappears during a Halloween party the reader searches for him outside. There she’s met with a voice from the past.





	Voices

Neon lights were flashing everywhere - red, orange and yellow rays illuminating the room full of drunk teenagers. The air inside of the Mystic Grill was heavy with sweat and pumpkin-flavoured treats taking you back to the much easier times. You left the room for a minute to take a breath and fix your nurse costume but in the meantime, Damon managed to disappear. You tried to search for him on the dance floor but you couldn’t move past the group of people crowded in the small space.

“Damn it, Damon,” you whispered under your breath but the chances of anyone hearing you over the loud music were minimal. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were somewhere in the middle of the crowd so you decided to try outside. You managed to use the back exit and found yourself in a completely abandoned alley. The sound of the music, now distant and hazy, made you feel isolated and uneasy. You crossed your arms on the chest and looked around. Not a soul.

Just as you were about to reach for the door handle, something cold caressed the skin of your cheek.

“(Y\N),” you heard right behind your ear. You turned but was once again greeted by an empty place. Heart began to hammer painfully in your chest, your breathing accelerated. You wanted to call out for someone but you weren’t able to open your mouth. Frozen, you stood in place for what seemed like a forever, before the instinctive feeling of anxiety left. You blinked a few times realizing that you haven’t done it for a while and your vision started to become blurry. As soon as you could move, you walked inside the Grill and closed the door behind you. You stared at it expecting it to be pushed by someone on the outside.

“Where the hell have you been?” Damon materialized beside you, startling you.

“Searching for you, dick,” you hissed while he casually stood there sipping from the fake blood bag that everyone received upon entering. The only difference was in his case it probably wasn’t fake.

He squinted and finally noticed your shakiness. “What happened?” he asked, locking you in a tight embrace and gently caressing your hair.

“I don’t know, I went to look for you outside and–” you felt lost for words. You didn’t want him to think that you became jumpy. After all that you’d been through you were scared of growing paranoid. But instead of brushing it off, he cupped your face in his hands forcing you to continue. “I heard someone - felt someone’s presence. They were calling my name.”

Damon frowned and you knew that he took it very seriously. With a sigh, he pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. “You’ll be safe with me, I promise,” he whispered and you knew you could trust him, he had a lot of chances to prove it. But you didn’t share the worst detail with him yet - you knew who the voice belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
